


To Me You are Perfect

by captainoftherollyjoger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainoftherollyjoger/pseuds/captainoftherollyjoger
Summary: Killian and Emma are best friends and have spent every Christmas together since they were fourteen. That was not about to stop now. When Walsh asks Emma to spend Christmas with him, things take a turn for the worst.Love Actually inspired!





	To Me You are Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Daxamsprince! Sorry it's a day late but here is your Secret Santa present!
> 
> After hearing Love Actually is one of Colin's favourite romcoms and it being mine. I thought this would be fun to write.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Up next on ITV… The Holiday,  _ the TV announced as Killian sat down with his bowl of popcorn and a hot chocolate. It was two days until Christmas, yet there was no snow to be seen. Typical England. They’ll most likely see it in February if they see any at all. The Christmas tree was twinkling in the background whilst he heard the upstairs apartment playing Christmas songs. He had some freshly baked gingerbread on the side, one of his favourite things about Christmas. In fact, Killian Jones loved everything about Christmas, he had since he was a child. Even as an orphan he enjoyed Christmas. Everyone was just that bit kinder. Liam and him would exchange gifts and Christmas dinner was the best they got all year round. 

   Killian was fourteen when Liam went into the Royal Navy, by then he had met his best friend, Emma Swan. He was invited to her family’s house for Christmas every year. When they were eighteen, Emma’s family decided they wanted to move back to America but she refused to go with them. They both ended up at university together and now six years later they were still living together in a small apartment in London. 

   As the film started, the door swung open letting in a blast of icy air. It was slammed shut and Killian heard a large sigh. Emma. He heard her place some bags down on the counter then turn the kettle on. Two thuds indicated she had kicked her shoes off in her typical  _ I don’t care where they end up, as long as it is somewhere Killian is likely to break his neck _ fashion. She plonked herself down on the couch next to him and let out another large sigh.

  “Turn this shit off, Kil.” She ordered, whilst munching on one of his gingerbread. “And what’s for dinner?”

  “Hello, Killian. Nice to see you, Killian. Would you mind turning the channel over? Would you like me to cook for once?” He mimicked. She tried to look unimpressed but the twinkle in her eyes told him otherwise. “And oi.” He stole the gingerbread from her. “They aren’t ready yet.”

  “Hey!”

  “I need to decorate them.”

  “I’m just making sure they’re worthy of decorating.”

  “My gingerbread are always worthy. And you know it.” He hit her on the nose with the biscuit and handed it back. 

  “I know, I know. I’m just starving.”

  “Well, you best get cooking. I have a film to watch. There’s a pizza in the fridge, I’m sure you can manage that. I’ll have the fire brigade on standby whilst you cook.” That earned him a smack.

  “I’m not that bad.” He laughed at her. “Come on, Kil. Turn this off. Seriously. You know I hate this mushy stuff.” She tried to grab the remote but he kept it from her reach.

  “No, you know this is one of my favourites. I’m watching it. End of.”

  “Right, then it’s no Love Actually later then.”

  “You wouldn’t deny me Love Actually.”

  “Wanna bet?” 

  “Yeah, because no matter how much you hate mushy films, I know you love that one.” 

  “Urgh, fine. You can watch them both.” She stomped off to the kitchen. “You need to deal with your rom-com problem!” She shouted.

  “And you need to deal with yours!”

 

  “Dinner is served.” She announced, placing down the plate and sitting beside him once again.

  “Woo, it’s cooked perfectly. You’re getting better.” He smirked and kissed her on the cheek. He didn’t miss her blush. 

  “Bit of a backhanded compliment, but I’ll go with it.” She picked up a slice and sat back. “Can we watch something else? Please. I am really not in the mood for this right now.” 

  Killian switched off the TV and turned to her. “What did Walsh do?” 

  Emma sighed, “Do you have to read me like a book all the time?” He didn’t reply. “We had a massive fallout because he wanted to spend Christmas with me.”

  “God forbid! What a monster!” He sighed dramatically. “So, what’s wrong with that?”

  “Well, we usually spend Christmas together.” 

  “I know, I am usually there.” He laughed. She glared at him. “Sorry.”   
  “It’s just, when I told him I was spending it with you, he didn’t really take it that well.”

  “Which made you mad, I’m guessing.”

  “Yeah, it did. I’ve only been seeing him for four months. I’m not going to leave you on Christmas when we’ve spent every Christmas together since we were fourteen.”

  “It was bound to happen one year.” Though he didn’t want to miss a Christmas with her ever, however, he did wish they were under different circumstances.

  “I know but I like our Christmases together. The lazy mornings, a good breakfast, films for the day, your amazing Christmas dinner and then Doctor Who! How could I give that up? Plus, I don’t want you to be alone.”

  “If it makes you feel any better, I won’t be.” 

   Emma was certainly confused. Why wouldn’t he be alone? Who was he seeing? Was he seeing a woman? He certainly hadn’t told her. Why was she so bothered?

  “You won’t?”

  “No, I didn’t want to ruin the surprise for you, but… Liam’s coming home for Christmas.”

  “What? No way!” She was beaming from ear to ear. “There’s no way I’m spending Christmas with Walsh now. I’m not missing Liam.”

  “Why don’t you invite Walsh here?” He suggested, he hadn’t yet met Walsh, maybe this was the perfect opportunity. Not that he was desperate to meet the man who was in the relationship he wanted to be in.

  “I don’t think so. You’ll interrogate him.”

  “No I won’t.”

  “You interrogated Graham.”

  “And he’s now one of my best friends, it’s a shame it didn’t work out between you two.” He sighed. 

  “He wasn’t my type.”

  “And what is your type?”

  “I… I don’t know. Someone kind, someone funny maybe. Someone I get along with really well and can trust with my life. Someone who can put up with my habits, because I know they’re annoying.”

  “Hmm, yeah, can’t think of anyone like that.” Well, he could. But he wasn’t opening that can of worms just yet. “Well, if you’re going to be too stubborn to invite Walsh, there’s nothing I can do.” He turned the TV back on and continued watching his film. 

   “If you’re going to watch this, I’m going watching Peaky Blinders in my room.” She stated.

  “Urm, no you’re not. That’s our show. We promised to watch that together.”

  “Well, we could be watching it now.” She got up to leave.

  “Emma, if you watch that show without me I won’t ever speak to you again.”

  “Oo, some peace and quiet at last.” She chuckled. He wasn’t impressed. “Alright, fine. We’ll watch this silly film.” She sat by his side and curled into him. His arm came around her shoulder as she lay her head on his shoulder. 

   By the time the film was finished, Emma was snoozing on his shoulder. He didn’t dare move in case of waking her.  _ Ding dong.  _ Brilliant. He gently lay her down and covered her with a blanket then walked to the door.

  “Hello, is Emma in?” A man asked.

  “Who are you?”

  “I’m Walsh. I need to speak with her.”

  “She’s asleep at the moment.”

  “It really is important.” He pleaded.

  “Alright, I’ll wake her. However, she doesn’t like to be woken up. You can deal with that, mate.”

  “I know, I am her boyfriend.” Was that a dig? “Can I come in?”

  “Be my guest.” He let the man in and disappeared to his room for a while.

    “Killian! Just going for a walk. Be back soonish.” He heard Emma call.

   “Alright, love. See you.” 

 

   “What did you want to talk to me about Walsh?” She asked, wrapping her coat around herself.

   “Look, Emma. I really like you, I do. But I don’t think this is working out between us.” He stuttered out.

  “What?”

  “I’m clearly more interested in you than you are in me. I don’t want to be in that kind of relationship, Emma.” 

  “You’re breaking up with me?”

  “It’s for the best. And anyway, I think you’re more interested in someone else.” What the hell did that mean? Walsh must have recognised her confusion. “Killian.”

  “You think I fancy Killian? How many times have I told you? We’re just friends!” She shouted.

  “You say that, and you may think that, Em. But you two have a connection that can’t be explained and I don’t want to stand in the way of that.”

   “There’s nothing to stand in the way of!”  _ Ding _ . Her phone. “I need to check this.”

 

**Hey, love. Nipping out for a pint. X** He always sent her kisses no matter what. But that was just the friendly thing he did. 

_ Alright, just one though. It’s not Christmas yet! :D  _

__ **As you wish x**

 

Killian was at the local pub, Graham had asked him out for a drink. Emma wasn’t around so he gladly accepted. When he arrived, Graham had two pints ready for them.

  “Hey, mate.” Smiled Killian, taking the seat opposite. “How’s it going?”

   “Not bad. Finally finished my Christmas shopping.”

  “I should hope so, Christmas is two days away.” He chuckled. 

  “So, where’s Emma? I thought you two would be watching Christmas films together on this chilly night.”

  “I certainly have tried to watch Christmas films with Emma, but she doesn’t like the mushy stuff. She moans all the way through them. But Walsh came round. Said he needed a word.”

  “Oh, that can’t be good.”

  “He was a bit of an odd character. If he is breaking it off, I don’t think Emma will mind.” Said Killian, taking a sip of his pint.

  “Course she won’t mind. She likes someone else.” Hinted Graham. 

  Killian rolled his eyes, “She doesn’t like me like that.”

  “She does.”

  “She doesn’t.”

  “Kil, I’m telling you. She does.”

  “If she did, she would do something about it. Emma isn’t one to mess around.”

  “She is if she thinks it could be the real thing. I’m telling you, you two have been destined to be together since you were fourteen.”

  “Yet ten years later and here we still are.”

  “Trust me. It’s going to happen.” 

 

   When Killian arrived home, Emma was curled up on the couch eating some popcorn and a film. She looked quite quiet, which means Walsh probably broke it off between them. He sat down quietly next to her. 

  “Yeah, Walsh ain't coming here for Christmas.” She tried to laugh but it came out deflated. He wrapped an arm around her and she lay her head on his shoulder. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to comfort her. Was she mad at him for being inept? Was she-

   “Are you watching Die Hard?” His thoughts were interrupted by the odd observation he made.

  “Yeah.”

   “Only you, Emma Swan, could have someone break up with you and then watch Die Hard.” He chuckled, giving her a squeeze. She laughed at him and put her head in his lap.

  “You know me. Always full of surprises.” He ran his fingers through her hair, untangling all the knots from her walk.

  “Aren't you just. Now what happened to Love Actually?”

  “After this.”

  “Alright, alright.” He smiled at her. He couldn't go another day with at least trying to tell her how he felt. 

 

   “I love this scene.” Grinned Killian. “It has to be my favourite.” The infamous ‘To Me You are Perfect’ scene.

  “Kil, you've said that about pretty much every scene in this film.” She laughed.

  “I know, but this film's just so good. Imagine someone turning up at your doorstep declaring their love for you.”

  “Yes, I’m sure it's great when she just got married to his best friend.”

  “Well, thankfully I’m not married.”

   “Mmm, yeah. Don't think any wife would approve of me living with you.” She giggled.

  “That is true. Can we watch Me Before You after this, Swan?”

  “Most certainly not.”

  “Why?” He pouted.

  “Because last time I couldn't stop you crying for an hour. I had to tuck you into bed with a hot water bottle.”

  “Point taken.”

  “Anyway, I fancy going to bed now. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She kissed his cheek and untangled herself from his embrace.

  “Goodnight, love.”

 

   Christmas morning had finally arrived. Killian spent the whole of yesterday thinking of a way to tell Emma he had feelings for her. It had to be subtle. Maybe he should just come out with it? He was lay in bed, his present for Emma on his bedside table neatly wrapped. She was probably still fast asleep. No surprise there. Time to make pancakes. That would pull her from her slumber.

_ Ding dong _ . Who on earth wanted them on Christmas morning? He opened the front door. Whoever it was, was going to see him in R2D2 pyjamas Emma had bought him for a laugh. Jokes on her because he always wore them.

   When he opened the door, he didn't expect to see Emma. Silent Night started to play. He knew where this was going.

  Emma was stood outside in the freezing cold. She was wrapped up in what looked like hundreds of layers and she was holding large pieces of card.

 

_ Say it's Carol singers.  _ The first card read. Not that he had anyone to say it to. But he played along with her game.

  “It’s carol singers!” He called.

_ With any luck, by next year, I’ll be going out with one of these guys.  _ The next piece of card revealed pictures of Chris Hemsworth, Daniel Craig, Cillian Murphy, and Tom Hardy. Killian’s heart laugh filled Emma with joy and she knew this is what Christmas was really all about.

_ But for now just let me say, without hope or agenda - just because it's Christmas. (And at Christmas you tell the truth). To me you are perfect.  _ Emma gave a knowing smile. She'd placed a bet with herself that he would be tearing up by the time she reached that card.

_ Killian Jones, you have been the best friend I could ever ask for.  _ He smiled and whispered ‘you too’.

_ So, this year. All I want for Christmas. Is you. _ Before Emma knew it, Killian was kissing her and lifted her into the air.

  She squealed, “Killian! Put me down before we slip.” He laughed into her but what she asked. “So I take it that's a yes?”

   “Of course it is. I've been besotted with you since you hit me with a snowball and cut my eye open.”

  “I said I was sorry.”

  “And I forgive you.” He kissed her again, only softly this time. “Let's get you inside. I bet you're freezing. How does pancakes, hot chocolate, and a day full of Disney movies sound?”

  “Perfect. Merry Christmas, Killian.”

  “Merry Christmas, Emma.”


End file.
